La nouvelle vague
by SatelliteMade
Summary: Dix-huit ans après l'exécution de Portgas D Ace, l'équipage de Barbe Blanche est resté soudé. Seulement, il laissa derrière lui une sorte d'héritage. Cette héritage se nomme Effy Stark. Naissance difficile, père jamais connu mais par une promesse qui liait Marco le phénix à Ace aux poings ardents, celui-ci prit soin de l'enfant... Enfant qui aujourd'hui cherche le One Piece. PAUSE
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Cela faisait bientôt plus de dix-huit ans que la troisième ère de piraterie venait de retentir. Perdu sur l'océan du nouveau monde, le Moby Dick, ancien vaisseau du grand Barbe Blanche naviguait sur les vagues, les brisant comme un rien. Perchée sur une des balustrades, une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs tressés et aux taches de rousseur avait le regard perdu dans le vide venait tout juste de fêter son dix-huitième anniversaire. Elle laissa s'échapper un long soupir et bailla, faisant craquer son dos au passage.**

_« Toujours aussi féminine à ce que je vois, fit une voix endormie. »_

**La jeune fille regarda à peine derrière elle que le capitaine du navire, Marco le phénix se pointa les mains dans les poches. **

_« - Ah ! Salut le vieux ! _

_- Je ne suis pas vieux… dit-il, légèrement irrité tout en gardant un sourire en coin. Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça _

_Effy ? Tout le monde t'attend pour ton anniversaire. _

_- J'ai pas envie de le fêter… Marco… Dis-moi juste. Pourquoi le nom de Portgas ? _

_- Tout simplement… Parce que c'est ce qu'elle voulait pour toi dans son dernier souffle…»_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

**Naissance secrète, ou presque.**

_« Dis Marco… Si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose, tu me promets de veiller sur elle ? »_

**Le blond à l'air endormi regarda Ace aux poings ardents tandis que le Moby Dick s'en allait pour la énième fois sur Grand Line. Cela faisait bientôt deux ans que le bateau de Barbe Blanche traînait d'île en île dans le but d'apprendre un maximum d'informations sous la demande de Teach. Les yeux perdus dans le vide et accoudé contre la balustrade en bois, il ne voyait plus qu'un minuscule lopin de terre et c'est ici que le regard d'Ace s'était égaré. Marco le Phoenix reporta alors son attention sur l'île et soupira.**

_« J'ai compris, j'ai compris… Mais laisse-moi te dire une chose, si tu nous lâches, sa vengeance sera terrible ! »_

**Ces mots-là, il les avait lancés sans la moindre idée de ce qui se passerait. Quelques semaines plus tard, un meurtre abominable pour les pirates se produisit. Marshall , contre toute attente assassina un de ses nakamas. Pris de colère et surtout d'une envie de justice, Ace partit sans réfléchir à la recherche de cet homme. Quelques mois après, l'affrontement qui fut connu pour être l'élément déclencheur de la troisième ère de la piraterie, Portgas.D Ace fut exécuté.**

x

**Il prit de nouveau la mer plus de trois mois après les évènements. Le bruit des vagues martelait dans un fracas continuel la coque du Moby Dick fraîchement retapé. Adossé à la proue au même endroit que la dernière fois, Marco se demandait bien ce qu'il allait trouver une fois revenu sur l'île d'Ekos. Sachant qu'elle serait sans aucun doute dépitée par la nouvelle, le phœnix s'attendait tout bonnement à la voir retrouver sa vie quotidienne sans aucune saveur.**

_« - Ooooîe ! Capitaine ! On est arrivé ! fit un mousse aux cheveux blancs._

_- Ah ! J'arrive tout de suite. »_

**D'un pas léger Marco quitta le navire pour finalement atterrir sur une plage au sable blanc. Derrière lui, le jeune mousse, Cormac, âgé de seulement onze ans, pâlissait d'envie à l'idée qu'un jour il puisse être aussi classe que son capitaine ! Cela ne faisait qu'à peine deux semaines qu'il avait été pris dans l'équipage, mais déjà ce jeune homme avait trouvé en lui un modèle. Prenant l'échelle, à la différence du capitaine, Cormac resta en retrait pour ne pas faire honte à l'équipage. **

**Sur le chemin, des murmures se faisaient entendre… Des femmes cachaient leurs bouches et chuchotaient à l'oreille des autres, l'air terriblement inquiet. Cormac ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil en voyant la scène. Cela commençait à l'intriguer au plus au point quand il vit un gamin d'à peine la moitié de sa taille se planter devant la bande. **

**Tremblant de tous ses membres mais gardant un visage qui se voulait menaçant, le gamin brandissait un bâton en bois. Des cris de femmes se firent entendre. On entendait des « Oh non ! Ils ne vont quand même pas se rabaisser à attaquer un enfant ? », ou encore des « Saletés de pirates ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils font chez nous ? ». Les membres de l'équipage restèrent cependant calmes, on aurait dit que cet enfant aux genoux tremblants ne les touchait pas outre mesure. **

_« Q-q-q-quittez ce village sales pirates ! hurla l'enfant au bord de la crise cardiaque. On ne veut pas de vous ici, on est prêts à se battre pour défendre la paix dans notre village ! » _

**Un silence rythmé par le bruit du vent s'abattit alors. Les yeux dans les yeux, Marco le phœnix et l'enfant de l'île d'Ekos se défiaient. Cormac leva son regard vers son capitaine qui soupira seulement. Contre toute attente, il s'avança vers le jeune garçon qui, par instinct, ferma les yeux. Toujours en tremblant, le jeune garçon sentit seulement une main se poser sur ses cheveux et là, sans un mot sans un bruit, la bande de pirates traversa la grande rue sans s'arrêter pour autant.**

**Le gamin se retourna, toujours aussi tremblant, gardant entre ses doigts son morceau de bois. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas, c'était comme si cette bande de pirates ne se souciait pas de la peur des habitants. Cormac se rapprocha un peu plus de son capitaine en remarquant que les regards effrayés ne cessaient pas. A ce moment-là, il se demanda si c'était vraiment une bonne idée d'être venu. **

_« -Il faudra que tu t'y habitues gamin. Maintenant que Barbe Blanche est mort le monde est instable et les pirates ne sont plus intimidés par la présence d'un des quatre Empereurs, fit Marco tout en continuant de marcher._

_- Je vois…, fit Cormac en baissant la tête. Mais bon ! C'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de devenir un pirate, je ne suis pas intimidé par la réputation que je vais traîner plus tard. De toute façon où qu'on aille, on jugera d'avance ce que je deviendrai. »_

**Un rire se fit entendre derrière, Cormac se retourna pour connaître la cause de cette hilarité. Vista, un épéiste à moustache, rigolait bel et bien en entendant les propos du jeune homme. **

_« - Les gamins de nos jours, ça cause, ça cause mais on verra bien ce que ça donnera quand tu auras un peu plus de poils _

_sur le menton ! _

_- C'est sûr que de votre côté y a pas à dire, les poils ça pousse, fit Cormac. »_

**De nouveaux éclats de rire montèrent dans la bande. Quelque peu vexé, Cormac gonfla ses joues et détourna le regard comme à son habitude quand les membres de l'équipage se moquent de lui. Les bras croisés comme un gamin d'une dizaine d'années, ce qu'il était en vérité, le mousse suivit son capitaine de loin jusqu'à une maison reculée. **

**Loin du village, une forêt sombre, dont les rivières se rassemblaient en un grand lac hostile, se formait. Aucun habitant n'osait s'approcher de cet endroit qu'on nommait alors « le lac des enfers ». Car si une seule personne venait à s'y aventurer que ce soit de jour ou de nuit, il était sûre que plus jamais on ne la reverrait. Cependant, rien n'effrayait cette bande de pirates, l'ancien équipage du grand Barbe Blanche. Marco s'arrêta net devant le premier arbre aux feuilles jaunes. Il considéra quelques minutes l'endroit avant de lâcher à son équipage « **_**j'y vais seul**_** ». Étrangement personne ne contredit les ordres du capitaine, pas même le mousse qui avait pleinement confiance en les capacités de son chef. **

**Les mains dans les poches et gardant un air presque endormi, Marco disparaissait peu à peu dans la noirceur de la forêt des enfers. Par-là, on entendait d'étranges bruits ressemblant plus à des plaintes qu'autres choses. Comme s'il était habitué à entendre ce genre de choses, le phœnix ne prêta pas attention aux bruissements derrière les buissons. Quelques bruits faisaient entendre mais sans doute rien de bien méchant pour lui… Au beau milieu d'un rayon de soleil, le pirate s'arrêta et leva les yeux au ciel. Le silence. C'est tout ce qui régnait désormais, le silence. Un silence trop parfait… **

**Il ne laissait pas transparaître ne serait-ce qu'une once, de peur ou même d'inquiétude. En un geste simple et rapide, un gigantesque tigre rouge sauta sur le phœnix qui répliqua par un battement d'aile. Des flammes bleues touchèrent le tigre aux dents tranchantes et celui-ci finit par s'abattre sur le sol, raide mort… ( Ça ou le félin était choqué par cet humain.) Après l'attaque qui ne dura que quelques secondes, les nombreux bruits de la forêt reprirent comme si de rien n'était.**

**Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche, Marco arriva devant une petite bâtisse perchée dans un arbre au tronc gigantesque. Il se souvint alors de la première fois où Ace lui avait décrit cette femme. Elle était, d'après ses propos, aussi têtue qu'une mule, sans doute ce trait de caractère ne faciliterait pas les choses…**

x

_« Dîtes, ça fait longtemps que le capitaine est parti ! fit Cormac »_

**Personne dans l'équipage ne lui répondit pour la simple et bonne raison que personne ne s'inquiétait grandement. Crispant sa mâchoire, le mousse se leva brusquement en serrant les poings. **

_« On dirait que ça vous fait rien ! Pourtant le capitaine est super fort ! Normalement il devrait être revenu depuis belle lurette ! »_

**Silence. **

_« - OÏE ! Vous m'écoutez ?! _

_- C'est bon gamin, c'est bon ! Pas la peine de hurler, fit un pirate aux dreadlocks blondes._

_- Monsieur Rakuyö ! Allez quoi vous allez quand même pas me dire que ça vous.. »_

**Le jeune mousse n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la main de Vista s'était posée sur sa bouche. Silencieusement, les pirates semblaient sur le qui-vive. Cormac fronça les sourcils et promena alors son regard sur les alentours, ne comprenant pas l'ambiance qui venait de s'installer. **

_« Va te cacher gamin. » _

**Le jeune garçon ne se fit pas prier. Doucement, il se mit à reculer la bouche grande ouverte et une goute de sueur glissant dans son dos. Le groupe de pirates, méfiant, attendait l'ordre du second du capitaine Marco. Ensuite ce fut le black-out pour Cormac. Un violent coup dans la nuque eut vite fait de le faire sombrer dans l'inconscience et tout de suite après, les cris de la Marine retentirent à l'entrée de la forêt…**

_« - Ne laissez pas les pirates s'échapper ! hurla un des Marine._

_- Monsieur, il semblerait que Marco le phœnix ne soit pas là, en fit un autre au garde-à-vous._

_- Enfoiré… fit le second de Marco. _

_- Qu'est-ce qu'un amiral de la Marine vient faire ici ?! »_

x

**Le phœnix se mit à gravir sans aucune difficulté les nombreuses branches d'arbre pour finalement arriver au pas de la porte. Fixant l'endroit et surtout redoutant sa réaction, il ouvrit avec une certaine prudence la porte déjà entre-ouverte. Un grincement retentit et Marco entra. La pièce était assez sombre, éclairée par les rares rayons du soleil qui passaient par là. Ne comportant que deux pièces, ce qui semblait être une sorte de salle commune recelait de babioles brillantes et quelques têtes réduites par la même occasion. **

_« La déco laisse à désirer… »_

**Continuant de marcher dans cette petite pièce, un craquement se fit entendre. Sur le qui-vive, et surtout de justesse, le phœnix évita une balle qui vint juste lui frôler la joue. Et là, devant lui, se dressait une forme cachée dans la pénombre qui respirait difficilement. **

_« Je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal, Enza Stark. »_

**L'ombre commença à se dessiner un peu mieux quand elle se mit à approcher. Portant une lourde cape cachant une chevelure brune, une femme tenant fermement un fusil de la Marine avait les yeux rivés sur le pirate. Ne baissant pas son arme, la dénommée Enza reconnaissait parfaitement cet homme qui jadis naviguait avec Barbe Blanche. Pour autant, elle prenait garde. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond et sa peau, asséchée par les long mois passée cachée. Cependant rien ne lui avait enlevé sa beauté et son caractère de tête de mule. **

_« - Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Marco ? _

_- Tu as appris pour Ace, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il tandis qu'elle baissait un peu son arme._

_- …Qui ne le sait pas aujourd'hui, hein ? La question c'était qu'est-ce que tu fiches- AAAH ! »_

**Se pliant tout à coup en deux, la jeune femme n'eut alors d'autre choix que de lâcher complètement son arme. Le phœnix se précipita alors sur Enza dans l'espoir de la redresser. Paniquant, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il retira enfin sa cape…**

_« J'arrive pas à le croire… Me dis pas qu'il est de… »_

**Enza poussa un nouveau cri de douleur et sa respiration saccadée devint alors de plus en plus bruyante. Marco passa alors un bras sous ses épaules et l'autre sous ses genoux pour la conduire sur le lit le plus proche. Dégageant alors une bonne fois pour toute cette fichue cape, il y découvrit un ventre rond qui était la cause de ses maux. **

_« Merde… Est-ce j'ai l'air de savoir mettre un gosse au monde moi ?! »_

**Un nouveau cri retentit, cette fois-ci dans les bois. Un cri qui semblait alors beaucoup plus effrayant que tous ceux de la forêt réunis. **

x

**Plus loin, à l'entrée de ladite forêt, c'était un véritable bain de sang qui venait de prendre fin. Assis sur un rocher, un colosse à l'armure de samouraï et dont le bras droit manquait pestait dans son coin. **

_« - Merde… Comment les Marines ont su qu'on était là ?! fit Joz, le second._

_- Une chose est sûre… Maintenant qu'on leur a réglé leur compte, le bateau de l'Amiral va pas tarder à accoster. »_

**Dans son coin, Cormac venait tout juste de se réveiller avec une vilaine bosse qui lui tira un gémissement. Ses yeux se figèrent de suite sur les victimes côté Marine, mais surtout, coté Pirate. Il se redressa avant de vaciller de nouveau pour se rattraper sur un rocher. **

_« - C'est pas possible… On va… _

_- Ouai gamin. _

_- Vista ! Vous allez bien ?!_

_- J'en ai connu d'autres, gamin ! Et pour répondre à ta remarque ouai. On va bientôt avoir la visite d'un amiral de la _

_Marine. _

_- Faut vite prévenir le capitaine alors ! Moi je n'attendrai pas une minute de plus !... Lâchez-moi ! »_

**Le Diamant Joz venait enfin de se redresser pour serrer ses doigts sur l'épaule de Cormac. **

_« - Et comment tu comptes te déplacer dans cette jungle ? Un mousse comme toi ne fera pas le poids. _

_- Mais ! _

_- Assis. C'est un ordre, répliqua-t-il durement. _

_- LE CAPITAINE EST DE RETOURS ! »_

**Oubliant quelques instants le regard perçant du second du Phoenix, Cormac n'en cru pas ses oreilles au point qu'il se précipita enfin vers le capitaine… Tenant un étrange morceau de tissu dans ses bras. Marco, de son côté, n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ainsi donc la Marine les avait retrouvé ? Tant pis. De toute façon, maintenant, il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Lorsque enfin un des membre d'équipage osa poser la question, Marco accusa lui-même le coup. **

_« - Capitaine ?! Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_- Elle s'appelle Effy Portgas... Non. Effy Stark. »_

* * *

Premier chapitre... Gosh, j'espère que ça ne va pas tomber dans le Mary-Sue tout ça ! Je ferai de mon mieux pour que ça ne soit pas le cas !


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 **

**Et l'enfant prodige part pour de nouvelles aventures.**

* * *

**Quelques années passèrent. Cela faisait dix-huit ans que le Moby Dick avait perdu son capitaine originel, mais la bonne humeur ne l'avait pas quitté pour autant. Un beau jour, environ trois mois après sa mort, on avait ramené un bébé du nom d'Effy. Cette enfant avait grandit, elle avait pleuré, elle avait rit, elle plaisantait aujourd'hui avec cette bande de pirate dont les liens du sang n'avaient pas d'importance. Sur terre, elle s'appelait Effy Stark, mais avec eux, elle se nommait Portgas.D Effy.**

**Sur l'océan du Nouveau Monde se trouve des îles où la foudre tombe du ciel exactement comme la pluie. Ou encore, des îles où le feu fait parti intégrante de la végétation. Encore pire, des îles où des bêtes sauvages, les plus féroces du monde se livrent une bataille sans merci contre la nature même. Mais heureusement pour ces nouveaux pirates, venus la tête remplie de rêves, il y a quelques îles où l'être humain avait l'infime possibilité de survivre. Car oui, c'est bien une question de survie. Oubliée la question des sabordages, oubliée la terreur de tomber sur des bateaux de la Marine (ou presque). Désormais le premier ennemi dans le nouveau monde est celui qui ne fait pas parti de l'équipage. Quelques fois d'ailleurs, il arrive que les humains s'installent sur une île dont les conditions de vie sont supportables. Quand on pense à « supportable », c'est à Grand Line que l'on pense… Mais c'est totalement faux. C'est pour cela que les pirates appellent cette mer le paradis.**

**Un vent, une bourrasque et bientôt une tempête. La mer se déchaîna bientôt sans prévenir. Rapide comme l'éclair, les nombreux mousses du bateau agirent. Le colosse hurla des ordres à tout va comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux d'ailleurs ; sa vie en dépendait réellement. L'énorme baleine fracassait les flots dans un son presque assourdissant, assassin et irréaliste. Le navire tanguait tantôt à gauche puis tantôt à droite. Les pirates étaient quant à eux maltraités, leurs peaux fouettées par la houle et leurs bouches avalaient du sel par mégarde. Bientôt les vagues furent aussi grandes que le plus haut des mâts, mais cela, personne ne s'en souciait vraiment. Ce qu'il fallait, c'était d'abord et avant tout garder ce gigantesque rafiot hors des abysses. **

_**Elle**_** sortit précipitamment de la cabine du capitaine sans prendre la peine de se couvrir. En short et en tee-shirt léger, Effy grimpa sur les cordages pour atteindre le point le plus haut et ainsi, fermer la voile principale. Cette tête de mule n'écoutait même pas les conseils de Joz tellement le bruit de la tempête était étouffant. Montant lentement mais sûrement, elle avait l'air d'un insecte en comparaison du bateau, et d'une molécule en comparaison de l'océan. La peur aurait pu la saisir à cet instant, surtout quand une autre vague aussi grande que la précédente vint frapper son visage. Cependant un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Effy trouvait cette situation excitante, amusante, le goût du risque était sa drogue. **

_« MAELSTRÖM ! hurla Joz »_

**L'équipage s'activa d'autant plus. Effy, quant à elle, redoubla d'effort pour attraper le cordage qui pendait au vent. Le navire se dirigeait vers un gigantesque tourbillon. Tous se battaient contre les éléments, tous se battaient pour leur vies. C'est alors qu'une intense lueur bleue jaillit dans l'obscurité de la tempête pour se placer à la poupe du bateau. Le sourire aux lèvres, la noiraude finit par se jeter sur la corde et par s'y balancer. Dans un mouvement visant à alourdir son corps, Effy réussit à fermer la grande voile sous les encouragements distraits des autres membres d'équipage. **

_« VAS-Y ! MARCO ! hurla-t-elle. »_

**Un grand brasier bleu explosa alors. Comme un moteur, le Phoenix poussa le Moby Dick et réussit avec succès à l'aide de son pouvoir à extirper le bateau de sa trajectoire. Une éclaircie plus tard, la pluie cessa aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue et le vent tomba bientôt. Vista, l'épéiste à la moustache lâcha un long soupir de soulagement avant de hurler « Oïe ! Tout le monde va bien ? » La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Tous répondirent dans un entrain commun un grand Oui. **

**Le Phoenix rejoignit alors son second tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour en retirer l'eau. **

_« - On dirait que tout le monde va bien, constata-t-il._

_- Oui, on en a vu d'autre capitaine ! fit un mousse le sourire aux lèvres. _

_- Tout les jours, tout les jours encore et encore c'est comme ça, dit Vista en caressant sa moustache. Mais bon, cette fois-ci on l'a échappé belle. Au fait, où est Effy ? »_

**Un gros silence suivit la question et là, tous hurlèrent le nom de « EFFY-CHAN ?! ». Ils se mirent à regarder tout autours d'eux dans un geste plutôt burlesque qui fit oublier qu'ils étaient l'un des groupes de pirates les plus recherchés dans le monde entier.**

x

**Pendant lamentablement, les bras croisés et la tête en bas, le pied d'Effy était resté attaché à une des cordes. Tel un saucisson se balançant de droite à gauche, la noiraude attendait bien patiemment que quelqu'un daigne la remarquer. Une petite veine naissait sur sa tempe et elle serra les dents. Sa première pensée alla droit sur Marco et Joz qui, pourtant, l'avaient bien vu monter en haut ! La pression monta, monta et monta jusqu'à ce que sa limite soit atteinte.**

_« - LES GARS ! SI JE VOUS EMMERDE DÎTES-LE MOI HEIN ! _

_- Oh… Un saucisson, toujours aussi peu féminine Effy ! dit Marco l'air taquin. _

_- AU MOINS MA COIFFURE NE RESSEMBLE PAS A UN POULPE ! »_

**Après toutes ces gentillesses échangées avec la main sur le cœur et surtout après que le visage de la jeune Effy commençait à tourner au rouge cerise, les membres de l'équipage daignèrent enfin détacher la pauvre adolescente. Allongé sur le pont, les bras et les jambes écartés style étoile de mer, Effy lâcha un grand soupir et retint son rire…qui fut bientôt accompagné de celui l'équipage tout entier. **

_« - Tête de poulpe hein ?! Bien trouvé Mascotte !_

_- Tu devrais aller chez le coiffeur une fois de temps en temps ! lâcha-t-on d'un côté. _

_- C'est pas mascotte qu'on devrait l'appeler maintenant mais cochon pendu ! »_

**Les rires cessèrent quand ils sentirent l'aura meurtrière d'Effy planer au-dessus d'eux. A première vue, elle préférait vraiment le surnom de mascotte… Les rires, les silences, les pleurs et les beuveries suivirent. **

x

**Quelques jours passèrent et sans que personne ne s'en rende vraiment compte, la vie avait reprit son cours normal. La « Mascotte » du groupe ne cessait comme à son habitude de charrier Marco qu'elle considérait en quelque sorte comme son propre père, ou même encore plus parfois. Quelques fois même, la jeune femme se demandait comment cela se faisait-il qu'au bout de toutes ses années il n'avait pas prit une ride. Quand elle demandait aux autres membres de l'équipage, à Vista plus précisément, celui-ci répondait que c'était comme ça, qu'il ne fallait pas chercher à comprendre le pouvoir des fruits du démon et surtout, surtout celui de Marco le Phoenix. **

**Pensant que c'était devenu une sorte de sujet tabou, Effy n'insistait plus tellement. Les autres prenaient un sacré coup de vieux, et alors ? La seule jeunette ici c'était bien elle, et ça, Effy commençait à en avoir assez. **

**Un soir, alors que la prise avait été bonne, encore à cause de nouveaux pirates en mal d'aventure, la noiraude prit le bras de Marco qui était en train de vider sa chope de bière. **

« - Il était temps qu'elle commence à s'intéresser aux hommes cette petite !

- LA FERME ! Pervers… »

**Elle le conduisit alors à l'écart sans que celui-ci ne lui demande pourquoi. Une fois bien tranquilles, à la lueur de la lune, Effy le lâcha finalement pour s'asseoir sur son perchoir habituel, les jambes se balançant au-dessus de l'eau. Tendu, elle avait une boule au ventre. Jamais de toute sa vie ce genre de sensation ne l'avait saisi… Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle commença enfin. **

_« Marco… J'ai bien réfléchis à ce que je voulais faire maintenant que j'ai l'âge de partir en mer. »_

**Silence. Le visage du Phoenix était désormais sérieux, prêt à entendre la décision de la fille de son ami décédé. **

_« - Il y a tout un tas de choses que j'aimerai voir de mes propres yeux. Des batailles auxquelles je veux participer. Ce n'est _

_pas que vous m'ennuyez tous ! C'est même pas du tout ça !... Mais je veux me faire un nom. Je veux qu'on me connaisse _

_et pas parce que je suis la fille d'Ace aux poings ardents comme vous me le dîtes tous si souvent… »_

**Depuis toute petite, on la berçait d'histoires de pirates, de Barbe Blanche et de son incroyable force, de Gold le Roi des pirates… Tout cela n'aurait pas été complet sans l'histoire de son Lieutenant.**

_« - Tu en as honte ? _

_- Pas du tout ! C'est simplement que…, hésita-t-elle en baissant les yeux les dents serrées. Je veux tous vous surpasser ! »_

**Cette dernière réplique, Marco ne l'attendait pas. Il fixa alors le dos de sa protégée en silence et s'approcha finalement d'elle pour prendre place à ses côtés. Les yeux aussi perdus dans le vide de la mer, il soupira et sans prévenir, ébouriffa ses cheveux.**

_« Tu sais quoi ? On attendait tous que tu balances ça un jour ou l'autre. »_

**Effy sentit son cœur louper un battement. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il voulait bien qu'elle parte ?! Elle avala sa salive par réflexe et se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de laisser une larme couler sur sa joue. **

_« - Mais bon, je me demande bien comment une tête de mule pareille va se débrouiller, fit Marco avec un air taquin. N'est-ce _

_pas toi qui est restée coincée dans les cordages quand tu avais cinq ans ?_

_- C'est pas de l'encouragement ça ! C'est à la limite du sadisme !_

_- Et n'est-ce pas toi qui, un jour, pensait que les bébés ça naissaient dans les chopes de bière ? continua-t-il moqueur. _

_- Marco… grommela-t-elle._

_- Tu resteras toujours la mascotte du Moby Dick Effy. _

_- …Tu ne racontes que des bêtises quand tu as un coup dans le nez…»_

**La légère brise vint lui arracher quelques frissons et Marco passa un bras autours de ses épaules pour la réchauffer. Complice, la noiraude aux tâches de rousseur ne vint pas l'en empêcher, elle ferma même les yeux en posant sa tête sur son épaule.**

_« Vous êtes ma famille. »_

x

_« - J'y vais maintenant ! lança-t-elle d'une voix joyeuse._

_- Oïe, oïe Marco… _

_- Mh ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Vista ? _

_- C'est du sadisme ou… Tu as fait exprès de lui refiler la barque la plus moisie du Moby Dick ?! »_

**Debout et fière dans sa petite embarcation, Effy faisait de grands signes à ses amis de toujours alors qu' eux, de leur côté, étaient tout simplement tremblants de peur pour la jeune fille. Elle nageait tellement dans le bonheur, avec son chapeau sur la tête et son sac sur le dos. Elle prit son seau pour commencer à retirer l'eau qui faisait couler sa barque.**

_« - Mais moi je trouve sa barque très bien._

_- LE CAPITAINE EST UN SADIQUE ! hurlèrent-ils tous en cœur._

_- Vous en faîtes pas les gars ! Je suis étanche ! GYAAAA ! MERDE ! UNE FUITE !_

_- DIT-ELLE ! »_

**Un sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres de Marco quand il vit le visage d'Effy. L'espace d'une seconde, ou peut-être moins, il lui semblait voir le sourire d'Ace…mais sans doute était-ce son imagination se disait-il. Après tout, elle n'était pas la seule à partir comme ça dans le Nouveau Monde avec rien d'autre que sa chance et ses capacités. D'autres avant elle l'avaient fait et certains n'avaient pas si mal tournés que ça. Après les pleurs vinrent les cris, tous l'appréciaient et maintenant elle s'en allait. **

_« Encore une chose Effy. »_

**Marco lança à la jeune femme un bracelet de perles rouges qu'elle rattrapa sans difficulté. Considérant l'objet, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade quand elle percuta enfin. A peine avait-elle levé les yeux pour répliquer qu'on donna de l'élan à sa barque qui s'éloigna…**

_« Prends bien soin de toi ! »_

**Elle sourit une dernière fois et comme un cri du cœur enfoui depuis des années, elle hurla un grand « Oui ».**

**Ainsi donc commençait l'aventure de Stark dans le Nouveau Monde. Une aventure qui débuta tout d'abord par une rencontre des plus insolites. Le vent se leva aussitôt que la voile venait d'être libérée. Effy percuta enfin, car oui, des fois la jeune femme était lente à la détente à l'image d'un certain autre membre de sa famille. **

_« J'AI OUBLIE LA BOUFFE ! »_

* * *

Je n'arrive vraiment pas à me faire à ce site. Vous vous rendez compte que j'ai recherché plus de deux heures comment poster un autre chapitre sur la même Histoire ?! C'était vraiment pas du gâteau... Pas de Mary-Sue pour l'instant ? Si c'est le cas je suis sur un petit nuage. Si c'est le contraire... Alors je crois que le travail n'est pas terminé.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

**Arrivée sur la première île**

* * *

_« - Docteur, Docteur Docteur Sexy ! Le plus vaillaaant ! Le plus beau gosse de tout le Nou-veau Monde ! _

_- LA FERME ! Tu chantes comme un cochon à qui on tire la queue !_

_- Ah la la les critiques… »_

**Sur l'océan du Nouveau Monde, un tas de pirates s'y aventure la tête pleine d'idées et de rêves qui ne demandent qu'à être exaucés. La plupart du temps, cette mer recèle d'une infinité de surprises et de dangers pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas. Il arrive, par exemple, que des pirates inexpérimentés ou bien trop faibles pour survivre dans ce genre d'environnement succombent, mais fort heureusement, d'autres survivent !**

**Perdu au beau milieu de l'étendue bleue, un navire pirate complètement noir et dont la proue était une sirène relevant ses cheveux, transperçait les flots. En se rapprochant un peu plus de ce navire, nous nous rendîmes alors compte que son équipage était entièrement composé d'hommes aux physiques proche de celui d'un mannequin. Même les mousses, jeunes d'environ seize ans, avaient un certain charme qui faisait pâlir les jeunes filles en fleur. **

**Fièrement dressé devant le gouvernail, celui qui semblait être le capitaine, un grand bronzé aux cheveux bruns et au sourire étincelant, poussait la chansonnette. **

**Il arrive aussi parfois que sur l'océan du Nouveau Monde, se trouve des pirates dont la stupidité dépasse l'imagination collective. Le bateau alors remplie jusqu'aux calles d'hommes incroyablement séduisants continua sa traversée lorsqu'il s'arrêta net, percutant une certaine barque…**

_« - Docteeeeur Seeexyyyy ! Oh yeah, it's me ! _

_- Capitaine… Vous avez effrayé les grands poissons de cette mer rien qu'avec votre voix…_

_- Bien évidemment ! Comme je suis la coqueluche de ces dames, et surtout comme je sais me faire respecter des grands _

_monstres, il est normal qu'en sentant ma puissance, ils aient fuis !_

_- Ou plutôt qu'ils aient pris peur…»_

_- On a percuté quelque chose ?!_

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un animal ? _

_- Alors ! hurla le capitaine. On ne peut même pas laisser ses cheveux flotter doucement dans le vent sans être dérangé sur _

_cette mer ?! Oh mais que vois-je ? »_

**La petite barque désormais au centre de l'attention, contenait tout simplement une pauvre adolescente pâle comme la mort qui répétait sans cesse « Vi…de... ». Les Apollons se regardèrent, l'air complètement surpris de trouver sur des eaux aussi dangereuses la jeune femme. Le capitaine, quant à lui, fit ressortir tous ses muscles au point d'arracher, d'un geste presque divin, sa chemise.**

_« Young Lady à secourir ! hurla-t-il avant de plonger dans l'eau. »_

**L'équipage resta silencieux… Une seconde, deux secondes, puis trois secondes s'écoulèrent. Le capitaine Beau Gosse ne remontait pas. Tous comprirent qu'il coulait à pic pour la simple et bonne raison que cet homme défiant la nature même de l' intelligence humaine ne savait pas nager…**

_« - CAPITAINE ! VOUS AVEZ OUBLIE VOTRE BOUEE COIN-COIN !_

_- C'est sa tête aussi qu'il a oublié. Yep, fit un mousse._

_- AAAh ! Il fait des bulles ! Que quelqu'un remonte le capitaine ! »_

**Grommelant toujours des « Faim… Viande… », Effy leva finalement les yeux, l'air complètement endormie. Elle bailla avec autant de classe qu'un phoque se faisant dorer la pilule sur la plage et regarda autours d'elle. Voyant que quelques misérables bulles remontaient, Effy pencha la tête d'un côté. Elle plongea alors la main dans l'eau et remonta le capitaine par les cheveux.**

_« Tu sais où je peux trouver de la viande ?... Oïe ? »_

**Silence. Le capitaine Beau Gosse n'était plus, en tout cas à l'humble avis général, q'un homme à la langue tirée et pendouillant tout en laissant s'échapper de la bave, ce qui n'avait rien de séduisant…**

_« - Ooooooooïe ? _

_- Le capitaine est mort dans la force de l'âge et en faisant ce qu'il aimait le plus… secourir les belles et youngs ladies, pleurèrent ensemble les Apollons.»_

**Les yeux fermés et la bouche entre-ouverte, intérieurement le « pauvre noyé » espérait tant un baiser de sa belle sauveuse.**

_« Une young lady m'embrassant, posant ses lèvres sur les miennes dans le vain espoir de faire repartir mon pauvre cœur qui par la suite battra la chamade pour elle. Ah quelle magnifique manière de revenir à la vie. La vie est une mélodie qui ne devrait jamais s'arrêter. Pleure-t-elle pour moi. Oh oui young lady, je sens ton sourire. Maintenant viens, viens ! »_

**Et les lèvres d'un jeune mousse se posèrent sur celles de son capitaine dans un baiser tout sauf romantique.**

_« - C'est pas croyable les mecs, vous faîtes vraiment ça entre vous ?! tonna la voix de la noiraude stupéfaite._

_- Ah ? pensa le capitaine, bloquant quelques secondes. Elle parle ? Mais alors… Cela signifie que… _

_- Vas-y Paco ! Sauve notre capitaine ! _

_- Oui ! »_

**Le dénommé Paco reposa ses lèvres sur celles de son capitaine qui, par pur réflexe et surtout par pure craint ouvrit les yeux exactement au même moment. Le pirate souffla un grand coup d'air dans la bouche de son supérieur et là, ce fut comme le black out total pour l'un comme pour l'autre. D'après les cris du capitaine, ce fut exactement comme si on avait empiété sur son intimité ! Effy, quant à elle, était totalement pliée en deux, se tenant le ventre qui comme par hasard au même moment, se mit à émettre un drôle de gargouillement.**

_« Ah ! Au fait ! Y a de la nourriture ici ? Je vous serez vraiment très reconnaissante si vous me permettiez de me prêter quelques vivres, dit Effy tout en s'inclinant. »_

**L'assistance fut totalement sous le charme. **

_« - Cette young lady est un délice autant pour les oreilles que pour les yeux, firent-ils tous en cœur._

_- Vous êtes vraiment bizarres sur ce bateau les gars… _

_- QU'ON PREPARE UN FESTIN POUR LA YOUNG LADY ! _

_- Oh ? Capitaine ?Vous avez enfin repris vos esprit ? »_

**Repoussant ses cheveux dans un geste aussi élégant que ridicule, le capitaine Beau Gosse sourit d'un air charmeur et fit un clin d'œil à la noiraude. **

_« - Qu'on lui prépare de quoi se rassasier pour au moins deux, non trois mois ! Car je le sais, je le sens dans mes _

_tripes ! C'est le destin qui nous a réunit ma Young Lad-_

_- Mais moi je veux juste de la viande. _

_- Quelle cruauté… déprima-t-il. Alors que j'ouvrais ce cœur endurci par les années… Mais ce n'est pas grave ! Je-_

_- Il cause il cause, mais c'est tout ce qu'il sait faire… _

_- Venez donc Mademoiselle, quand il commence il ne peut pas s'arrêter. »_

**Effy se retourna vers le pirate qui venait de parler. Grand, les yeux noirs et rieurs, quelqu'un d'assez sympathique à première vue. A ses côtés se trouvait un mousse à l'air blasé et aux cheveux verts. **

_« - Je suis Lag ! Et lui là c'est Field._

_- Yo. _

_- Moi c'est Effy Stark.»_

**Haussant les épaules, la jeune fille se mit à les suivre jusqu'au pont supérieur puis jusqu'aux quartiers réservés aux matelots. Là, s'étendait tout simplement une longue table encadrée par deux bancs. Prenant place, Effy remarqua que les Apollons se pressaient à lui mijoter un plat dans une petite partie de la pièce. **

_« - Alors, que fait une jeune demoiselle dans une barque, perdue au beau milieu de l'océan, mh ? demanda le dénommé _

_Lag._

_- Oh ça ?! En fait je me suis perdue. _

_- Si la young lady s'est perdue au beau milieu de la mer sans nourriture, alors elle est encore plus stupide que le capitaine, _

_déclara Field d'une voix plate._

_- Je ne suis pas stupide ! J'ai juste oublié… grommela-t-elle. »_

**On servit Effy sans plus attendre. L'odeur qui se dégageait de son assiette fut tellement alléchante qu'elle ne put résister plus longtemps. Saisissant sa fourchette, elle avala tout en une fois à la grande surprise des matelots qui la regardèrent, les yeux ébahis.**

_« - Rapide ! firent-ils en cœur. _

_- Aaaah, j'ai bien mangé ! Merci pour le repas ! dit Effy en s'inclinant légèrement. Comme je le disais il y a un instant, j'ai _

_tout simplement oublié. Vous voyez, mon sac ne peut contenir que quelques trucs, des babioles pour les yeux, des trucs _

_utiles mais voilà, il restait pas assez de place pour le plus important…_

_- La viande._

_- La viande, confirma-t-elle._

_- Elle est vraiment pas fute-fute._

_- Field ! Ce n'est pas polie de dire ce genre de chose à une jeune femme ! dit-il interrompu par le soupir d'aise de la _

_pirate… Ou pas. »_

**Après avoir entièrement vidé la marmite de soupe délicieusement préparée par le chef, Effy lâcha un bâillement dont elle avait le secret avant de se laisser tomber sur le banc de tout son long. Les pirates la regardaient faire avec quelques sourires aux lèvres. A cet instant précis, Effy en venait à se demander depuis combien de temps ils n'avaient pas vu de filles…**

_« - Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes sur cette route au fait ? _

_- C'est plutôt à nous de te poser la question ! Déjà que de voyager seule pour une fille c'est dangereux, Grand Line _

_n'est pas une promenade de santé !_

_- Vous avez l'air d'être un poil macho sur ce bateau… Mais bon, parce que j'ai bien mangé, et surtout parce que vousavez _

_eu la gentillesse de pas trop me poser de questions…_

_- Non idiote, en fait c'est ce qu'on arrête pas de faire, chuchota Field dans son coin._

_- Je vais vous dire pourquoi je suis sur cette route. En fait, si je suis déjà dans le Nouveau Monde, c'est pour trouver le _

_trésor du Roi des Pirates ! »_

**Un ange passa. La bouche grande ouverte, les pirates fixaient la jeune fille qui finissait le peu de sauce qui restait au fond de son assiette. Derrière elle se trouvait le Capitaine ayant reprit ses esprits, dont la tête était la plus comique de tous. **

_« DE QUOI ?! hurlèrent-ils tous. »_

x x x x

**Sur l'une des îles du Nouveau Monde, à Danos plus précisément, se trouvait une taverne bâtie des mains des quelques pirates assez forts pour résister. Fumant à une table, un homme portant des cheveux blancs et un anneau à l'arcade sourcilière vidait sa énième chope de bière. Assis à quelques mètres de là, il entendit les braillements de nouveaux arrivés. Riant bientôt aux éclats, ils éclaboussaient le tavernier qui les grillait littéralement du regard. **

_« - Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que t'as à nous regarder comme ça le vieux ?! fit un des pirates en pestant sur le tavernier._

_- On a jamais vu pirate plus répugnant, dit alors l'homme assis au fond de la taverne. »_

**Il vida d'une traite sa chope tandis que la bande de pirates reporta son attention sur lui. Tous plus moches les uns que les autres, il leur manquait ou bien des dents ou bien ils avaient quelques poils répugnants qui trainaient sur leurs mentons. L'un d'entre eux, le capitaine sans doute, s'avança, le sourire aux lèvres, et dégaina son épée pour la diriger sur la jugulaire de l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Celui-ci ne semblait pas intimidé. Il entama même une autre chope de bière sans faire attention à la lame qui lui chatouillait la peau. **

_« - Ah ah ah ! Attention ! Le capitaine t'a pas encore tué. C'est qu'il veut te faire une fleur !_

_- Vous êtes trop gentil capitaine ! »_

**Le capitaine rit. Il riait d'une voix grasse et son visage s'étira, lui dessinant une mine hideuse, encore plus horrible que quand il ne souriait pas. Son épée vint forcer le jeune homme à lâcher sa chope. Il la reposa mais ne prêta tout de même pas attention à la menace que représentait le capitaine. **

_« Répète un peu pour voir, morveux. »_

**Il lâcha un soupir et se détendit sur sa chaise. Venait-il de l'appeler « morveux » ? Du haut de ses vingt-neuf ans, donnait-il vraiment l'air d'être un « morveux » ?! Tentant de garder son calme, il leva cependant les yeux vers le capitaine, le laissant entrevoir deux pupilles noirs comme la nuit. **

**Tout à coup, la salle de refroidit. Le brouhaha avait cessé et le capitaine qui avait plongé son regard dans celui du jeune homme tomba à la renverse. Ce fut alors la panique, mais une panique silencieuse. Personne n'osait approcher le pauvre capitaine dont les yeux étaient grands ouverts mais pourtant ailleurs. Tous laissèrent passer le solitaire de peur de devoir subir le même sort. Une fois à l'extérieur, le jeune homme regarda une dernière fois en arrière avant de s'enfuir en courant. Car oui, pirate un jour, pirate toujours. Payer son ardoise n'était pas tellement son genre !**

**Il se mit alors à courir comme un lapin en se rendant compte que le tavernier hurlait.**

_« VOLEUR ! DIX CHOPES DE BIERE IMPAYEES ! »_

x x x x

**Plus loin sur les quais, l'équipage du capitaine Beau Gosse venait tout juste de jeter l'ancre qu'Effy posa pied à terre. Regardant les bâtiments de droite à gauche, elle laissa naitre un sourire sur son visage, se sentant tout de suite chez elle. Lag posa sa main sur son épaule et la noiraude se retourna pour croiser son regard. **

_« - Surtout fais attention Effy. Ce trou est un repaire de pirates, aucun Marine ne met les pieds ici donc c'est le gros bazar._

_- Ah ! Merci beaucoup Lag, mais bon…je m'inquiète un peu plus pour ton capitaine là, dit-elle en montrant Beau Gosse _

_pleurer comme un bébé._

_- Quelle cruauté de devoir quitter pareille perfection ! hurla-t-il en se mouchant bruyamment. C'est donc vrai ce que l'on _

_dit, les meilleurs partent toujours les premiers ! _

_- Tu sais, je pars pas à la mort…_

_- Ah ! Mon cœur est touché, je suis transpercé ! Jeune beauté… M'aurais-tu tutoyé ?! Quelle tristesse ! QUELLE _

_HORRIBLE FIN ! Quel dommage ! Mais je te fais la promesse young lady, fit-il plus sérieusement. Je ne m'intéresserai _

_plus à aucune femme jusqu'au jour où nos destins s'uniront devant le carillon divin d'une cloche !_

_- Alors ici j'ai mis tout ce dont tu auras besoin pour manger pendant trois jours._

_- Merci Field, mais tu crois que le poisson ça se conserve autant ?_

_- Ah oui, tu as raison…._

_- ECOUTEZ DONC MA TIRADE DE L'AMOUR AU LIEU DE PARLER DE NOURRITURE ! »_

**Effy esquissa un sourire et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour retenir son rire. Il n'y eut qu'un seul mousse qui osa traiter le capitaine Beau Gosse d'idiot, et ce fut bien évidemment Field. Après un dernier au revoir, la noiraude commença officiellement sa carrière de pirate…**

_« ARRETEZ CET HOMME ! IL N'A PAS PAYE SES BIERES ! »_

**A peine le premier pas fait, la jeune femme se fit violemment percuter. Tombant lourdement à terre au côté de l'autre, Effy se massa la tête et laissa tomber son sac par la même occasion. **

_« - Mais tu peux pas regarder où tu vas toi ?! pesta l'homme aux cheveux blancs._

_- Mon sac… Où est mon sac ? dit Effy en cherchant son bien._

_- C'est pas vrai… Effy ?!_

_- …CORMAC ?! _

_- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FICHES ICI ?! dirent-ils à l'unisson.»_

* * *

Actuellement, je dessine beaucoup mes personnages. Créer une histoire ce n'est pas seulement écrire, mais c'est aussi savoir se représenter mentalement.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**De nouveaux ennemis pour la nouvelle vague**

* * *

_« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?_

_- Non, toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!_

_- Non, toi qu'est-ce que tu-_

_- ARRETEZ CE VOLEUR ! »_

**D'un même mouvement de tête, les deux pirates se retournèrent. C'est là qu'ils virent la bande de pirates bourrés, accompagné du patron de la taverne. Ils virent à la tête du groupe le chef des pirates qui s'était évanoui. Montrant ses dents, toutes plus usées les unes que les autres, la tension était palpable. Petit à petit, les rues se vidaient, et le peu de pirates faibles qui s'y trouvaient se cachaient derrière de vieux tonneaux de rhum. Maintenant, Cormac et Effy étaient seuls en face d'une bande en colère. **

**Effy se tourna alors vers Cormac qui fronçait les sourcils. On pouvait toute suite deviner ses pensées il est coriace ce type. Soupirant d'abord puis souriant ensuite, Effy se releva d'un bond, comme si la situation l'excitait.**

_« - On peut dire que j'ai pas de chance Cormac, tomber sur toi alors que je voulais juste avoir des infos…_

_- Et c'est moi qui me fais allumer en plus… Par une gamine, fit-il tout en se redressant à son tour. »_

**Les uns après les autres, les pirates sortirent toutes sortes d'armes ; cela ****passaient**** des****épées aux fusils, puis des fouets aux revolvers. Leurs visages se crispant en des sourires sadiques ne semblaient pourtant pas intimider les deux autres pirates. Relativement calmes, Effy ouvrit son sac et Cormac plongea ses mains dans ses poches, geste q****ui d'ailleurs, fit trembler de peur la bande quand ils imaginèrent quel genre d'arme terrifiante il allait sortir. **

**Le chef de la bande s'avança, encore pâle de l'attaque de Cormac. Il pointa son doigts vers le jeune homme et commença à lui cracher littéralement des insultes et des menaces. **

_« - Sale gamin ! Oser me faire ça à moi, Gregorio della Mar ! Tu vas payer, toi et ta copine en plus de ça ! Qui sait, peut-être qu'on _

_pourra en tirer un bon prix, elle est mignonne._

_- La première raclée ne lui a pas suffit…_

_- Ah ! Tu voyages avec une fille Cormac ! J'te connaissais pas comme ça, fit-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude._

_- Il parle de toi idiote… Ce qui prouve qu'il a pas totalement les yeux en face des trous, déclara-t-il d'un ton calme._

_- Tu t'es regardé avec ta coupe de cheveux ! »_

**Pendant que le duo se préparait, un pirate plus audacieux que les autres, s'élança sabre en main en hurlant d'un cri de rage. Ensuite, tout se passa extrêmement vite. La lueur d'une lame éblouit quelques instants le pauvre pirate et quand il reposa ses yeux sur sa propre épée, elle fut quasiment coupée en deux de sa pointe jusqu'à la garde. **

_« shubi no bubun, murmura Effy. »_

**Seulement quelques millièmes de secondes plus tard, un violent coup lui fut assené juste au niveau de la nuque, lui coupant le souffle pendant un temps. Blessé, il tomba lourdement au sol et sombra dans l'inconscience. **

**Un long silence s'ensuivit. Tous regardaient le pauvre pirate mit au tapis en seulement deux secondes. La bouche grande ouverte, le capitaine dévisageait Effy et Cormac. Pour l'homme aux cheveux blancs, on aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Pour la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, c'était une autre affaire. Elle avait dégainé une épée à la garde faite d'argent et cachant son poigné, mais ce n'était pas ce qui les choquait le plus. En effet, à y regarder de plus près, la lame était souple, fine et tellement transparente qu'on aurait dit du verre. **

_« - Comment a-t-elle pu lui couper son épée avec une lame aussi faiblarde ?! fit un pirate en reculant._

_- Idiot ! La question c'est comment le gars a fait pour l'assommer aussi vite !_

_- On se casse ! J'ai pas envie de mourir moi ! _

_- FUYONS ! »_

**Devant le spectacle de ses hommes se défilant, le capitaine à l'haleine repoussante trembla de peur. Il sera les poings et de nouveau, il menaça le duo.**

_« Ce n'est pas finit ! On se retrouvera et ce jour-là, tu paieras pour nous avoir insulté ! »_

**Et sur ses derniers mots, il s'en alla. **

**Effy rangea son épée dans son fourreau de cuir d'un geste presque respectueux. Cormac, lui, ne manqua pas une miette de la scène. L'espace d'un instant, il ne la reconnu pas. Effy qui était d'habitude loin d'être gracieuse, ressemblait à cet instant à une sorte de prêtresse. Reprenant ses esprits, car il faut dire que dans ce genre de situations, Effy était comme en transe, la jeune femme sourit et frappa un grand coup dans le dos de Cormac.**

_« - Alors, dis-moi ce que tu as fait pendant ces dix dernières années !_

_- Je ne le ferai… Que si tu acceptes de me payer un coup à boire._

_- Toi alors ! On ne te changera jamais ! »_

x

**Installés dans un bar voisin, le duo remarqua avec une certaine admiration, que la tension qui s'était abattue sur l'île venait de retomber. Effy reposa sans ménagement sa chope de bière et laissa s'échapper un long soupir d'aise. Cormac, qui était toujours en train de siroter, esquissa un sourire devant le peu de bonnes manières qu'elle avait. Cela faisait combien de temps pensait-il… Huit ans ? Non, dix ans ! Voilà dix ans qu'il n'avait plus revu la jeune Stark. Il devait bien avouer au passage, qu'elle s'était embellit. Effy gardait un visage enfantin mais ses formes étaient bien présentes. Elle qui restait toujours accrochée à ses basques, réclamait toujours de descendre du Moby Dick, mais sans l'accord de son tuteur, cela lui avait toujours été interdit.**

**S'affalant sur sa chaise de tout son poids, Effy posa ses pieds sur la table et le sourire aux lèvres, elle engagea enfin la conversation. **

_« - On peut vraiment dire que le hasard fait bien les choses ! _

_- Si tu veux parler de nos retrouvailles, je n'appellerai pas ça un hasard. Peu d'îles sont habitables et peu de pirates, même _

_aujourd'hui avec les découvertes, osent s'installer ici pour de bon… Par contre, on peu vraiment dire que tu es une sacrée veinarde _

_Effy._

_- Mh ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? _

_- Rencontrer des pirates comme ça… Et se faire accepter. Ça relèverait presque du miracle. Même si on peut dresser une carte _

_d'une partie du Nouveau Monde maintenant, les mers restent dangereuses._

_- Ouai ! Que veux-tu Cormac, je suis une veinarde ! dit-elle avec un sourire. En plus de ça… Je t'avoue que je m'attendais pas non _

_plus à devoir dégainer aussi vite. »_

**Effy reprit alors une gorgée et Cormac devint plus sérieux que d'habitude. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, attendant d'avantage de réponses.**

_« - Tu veux quelques détails sur l'épée… N'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle, ayant abandonné son sourire._

_- Tu te donnes des airs Effy, mais tu n'en restes pas moins maline. _

_- Alors ça, c'est un compliment !_

_- Sois sérieuse deux secondes Effy…_

_- Mais je le suis. »_

**Nouveau silence. On aurait dit que le duo se gaugeait, s'affrontait en un combat mental. Effy se souvenait alors des événements d'il y a dix ans. Elle se souvint des dix-neuf ans de Cormac lorsqu'il avait été forcé de s'en aller… Evénement qui lui avait brisé le cœur pendant un temps. **

_« - Cette épée m'a été donné par Joz. C'était son bras… Le bras du Diamant Joz. Quelques semaines après la guerre à Marineford, _

_il a payé un mousse pour qu'il le lui ramène. En voyant qu'il ne pouvait plus le « récupérer », il l'a transformé en épée grâce à un _

_procédé dont j'ignore vraiment tout. Et puis un jour, alors que je pleurais parce que tu étais parti, Marco m'a pris à part. »_

**Une boule se forma au fond de la gorge de Cormac mais il ne laissa rien transparaitre. **

_« - Vista m'a tout appris. C'est grâce à lui si je suis aussi forte aujourd'hui._

_- Je suppose qu'il t'a appris l'honneur aussi… D'où le fait que tu n'ais pas tué ce pirate._

_- Je ne m'abaisserai pas à tuer quelqu'un qui attaque par colère ! Et en plus c'est toi qui les a mit en colère !_

_- Rhaaa, encore cette histoire, fit Cormac en se grattant la nuque. C'était juste une histoire de dettes à payer… Et puis de toute _

_façon, une gamine comme toi ne pourrait pas comprendre les histoires des grands._

_- Ne me prends pas pour une enfant ! »_

**Effy s'était brusquement relever, faisant au passage tomber sa chaise et poussant les autres clients du bar à les fixer par curiosité. Stoïque, Cormac regardait la jeune fille droit dans les yeux tandis qu'elle fulminait sur place. Rouge de colère, elle serrait les poings et tremblait de rage.**

_« - Je t'admirai Cormac ! Toi, Marco, l'équipage, je vous admirai tous ! Et maintenant où es-tu ?! Dans un bar miteux, à boire un _

_coup que tu pourras même pas rembourser parce que tu te plais dans ta propre misère ! C'est pas ça la vision que j'ai d'un _

_véritable pirate, c'est pas ça la vision que j'avais de toi, et encore moins la vision que tu te donnais il y a dix ans !_

_- Désolé de te décevoir princesse, mais les rêves, ça ne se réalisent pas en un claquement doigts. _

_- Si on y croit dur comme fer, tes rêves se réaliseront, c'est pas ce que tu m'as dit ?! Idiot… Abruti… Crétin !_

_- C'est bon, tu as fini ?_

_- Non ! JE VEUX QUE TU DEVIENNES MON CAMARADE ! »_

**Tous se taisaient réellement maintenant. Les verres étaient figés, l'attention dirigée vers le duo. Cormac sembla surpris sur le coup, et pour preuve à peine avait-il entendu la proposition d'Effy que sa chope de bière resta immobile à quelques centimètres de son visage. Un long silence plus tard, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il pouffa de rire.**

_« AH AH AH ! Devenir ton nakama ?! Fais-moi rire Effy ! AH AH AH AH ! Pourquoi ? fit-il en redevenant sérieux. D'après toi je suis un rebus, un déchet de pirate qui a abandonné son rêve de devenir comme… Marco.»_

**Effy ne lui laissa même pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'elle lui assena un coup en pleine mâchoire. Pas une gifle comme les filles avaient l'habitude de donner, mais un véritable coup de poing qui le renversa de sa chaise. Cormac ne releva pas la tête. Son visage s'était assombrit tout comme celui de la noiraude. Desserrant finalement le poing, elle laissa retomber lourdement ses deux bras et ensuite, elle s'en alla. **

**L'homme aux cheveux blancs se redressa et remit correctement sa chaise en place. Dans un silence total, il se rassit et continua de siroter sa chope, un filet de sang coulant sur ses lèvres. Grimaçant légèrement au contact de l'alcool, il ne cessa de se resservir sans se douter qu'on l'observait avec de mauvaises intentions. **

x

**A l'écart de la petite ville, dans le désert qui côtoyait les petite habitations type western, une bande de pirates trainait de force un gros sac, soulevant au passage une trainée de poussière. Des rires sadiques se firent entendre, quelques coups de pieds lui furent donner au passage, laissant le capitaine à l'intérieur lâcher des cris de douleurs. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il s'y trouvait, mais une chose était sûre, les types qui l'avaient embarqué ne devaient sûrement pas être des enfants de chœur. **

**Au bout d'un moment, les rires cessèrent. Le capitaine à l'allure répugnante avait sentit que le sol sableux s'était changé en un sol froid et rocailleux. Il n'osa plus parler, il n'osa même plus geindre de douleur tant l'atmosphère avait changé. On aurait dit que tous retenaient leurs souffles avant le saut d'un fauve… **

_« - Alors c'est lui ? retentit une voix résonnant dans la grotte._

_- Oui capitaine ! Celui qui se faisait passer pour vous Demalo Black. _

_- Pitié laissez-moi sortir ! Vous voulez de l'or c'est ça ?! J'en ai plein à vous offrir mais s'il vous plait, ne me faites pas de mal ! S'il vous plait, laissez-moi sortir de ce sac ! »_

**Les rires des pirates résonnèrent comme s'ils se trouvaient dans un église. A un moment même, l'impos****teur pensait que cet endroit était véritablement une église, alors cela aurait été sans doute l'endroit rêvé pour mourir**…

_« De l'or ? Ta vie ne vaut pas autant, alors pourquoi marchander aussi cher ? fit l'homme tout en approchant. Mais bon, je vais me montrer clément, je vais débarrasser cette terre d'une ordure.»_

**L'imposteur n'eu même pas le temps de demander encore clémence qu'un coup de feu fut donner. Le bruit se répandit bientôt dans toute la grotte et le gros sac tachée de sang tomba à la renverse. En un signe de tête, le véritable capitaine ordonna à ses acolytes de lui débarrasser le plancher avec ce tas de viande. D'un geste lourd et négligé, le véritable capitaine se laissa tomber dans ce qui semblait être un siège en roche. **

**Posant son menton sur son poing fermé, ses yeux vicieux et noirs furetaient entre chaque pirate présent ici. Tous retenaient leurs souffles à attendre les ordres de leur capitaine. Hennig Boyle était l'un des pirates que l'on craignait le plus dans cette partie du Nouveau Monde. Sa cruauté était réputée, elle était telle que personne n'osait se mettre en travers de son chemin. Il était même dit qu'il pouvait tuer en un regard… chose qui sans doute dépassait le mythe, mais cette réputation ne faisait que grandir son image. **

_« Capitaine, on a trouvé ça dans les affaires de l'imposteur. »_

**Le regard de Boyle se posa alors sur un morceau de papier où étaient griffonner quelques nombres. Un coup de feu plus tard, le pirate tendant la feuille tomba en hurlant de douleur, tenant son bras ensanglanté. Hennig Boyle ne savait ni lire, ni écrire. C'était pour ainsi dire sa seule honte. Alors, pour punir son soi-disant nakama de cette négligence qui résonnait pour lui comme une insulte, il n'avait pas hésité à lui tirer dessus.**

_« - Toi là, dit-il en pointant du doigt un autre nakama._

_- O-Oui Capitaine ?_

_- Lis-moi la paperasse._

_- Oui capitaine ! »_

**Tremblant comme une feuille, le pirate reprit la feuille de la main de son prédécesseur gisant sur le sol, et commença à lire. **

_« - Reconnaissance de dettes. Monsieur Hennig Boyle reconnait avoir consommé au cours de ses trois mois cinquante-trois choppes _

_de bière, ainsi que trois bouteilles de sake dans l'établissement du Sailor_…

_- Continue…_

_- Et tout cela sans avoir versé ne serait-ce qu'un Berry. Pour éponger cette dette, il sera demander à un parrain de surveiller le dit _

_propriétaire de cette dette Cormac Stone. »_

**Personne ne bougea. Personne n'osait bouger à vrai-dire. Le capitaine Boyle était étrangement calme pour quelqu'un qui venait de se faire emprunter son nom, et qui devait maintenant payer une dette de bar. Le pauvre pirate qui venait de lire la lettre tremblait de tout ses membres, connaissant très bien le sort que son capitaine réservait aux annonciateurs de mauvaises nouvelles. Il recula d'un pas, serrant le papier entre ses doigts et finalement, sursauta en entendant le hurlement de Hennig Boyle. **

_« - ME FAIRE ÇA A MOI ! FOUTU PIRATE ! SI IL ETAIT PAS DEJA MORT, JE LE TUERAI UNE DEUXIEME FOIS ! ET QUI _

_EST-CE FOUTU CORMAC ?! UN COMPLICE ?! IL VA REGRETTER D'ETRE NE CET AVORTON ! _

_- Ca-Capitaine, ce pirate-là on le connait, on l'a vu quand on a capturé l'imposteur._

_- Ah c'est vrai, c'est vrai ! Il était avec une fille est à eux deux, ils ont latté sans bouger un de ses pirates !_

_- ET ALORS ?! SES TYPES SONT MÊME PAS ASSEZ FORTS POUR ÊTRE CONSIDERES COMME ETANT DES PIRATES, rugit _

_le capitaine. _

_- Attendez Capitaine ! Oui, c'est vrai, ils ont latté un de leur pirate sans effort, mais quand on les a vu…_

_- Non en fait, ils ont même pas bougé !_

_- Oui c'est ça ! Ils ont même pas bougé !_

_- Ils avaient quelque chose capitaine… Tout les deux, ça se voyait, ça se sentait. Ils avaient le même pouvoir que vous ! »_

**Boyle resta fixe. Il semblait avoir retrouvé son calme, mais ça, ce n'était qu'une image qu'il donnait. Intérieurement il bouillonnait de rage. Il avait envie d'exploser, de tuer, de déchiqueter tout ceux qui salissait sa réputation. Et par un mauvais concours de circonstance, les possesseurs du Haki étaient ceux qu'il détestait par-dessus tout…**


End file.
